Mine
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Life is a funny thing. When two people are reunited after centuries, how will they react?
1. Chapter 1 The Job

_A.N. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Please read, review, and enjoy!_

Kagome's eyes gazed up at the dim stars, the wind rushing through her hair. _I don't belong in this world. Inuyasha... Why did you force me back here?_

"Kagome-chan? Kagome come down from the roof, dear, dinner in ready."

Silver blue eyes flicked down to the middle aged woman as the miko gave a sigh. "Coming Okaa-san."

Shippou's large blue green eyes lit up as he spotted Kagome entering the dining room. "Okaa-san, come sit by me!"

The elderly Higurashi nodded his head in agreement, concern for his granddaughter in his warm hazelnut brown eyes. "Hai. Sit with us Kagome."

She did her best to smile at her son and the rest of her family as she sat next to her eager kit. "Dinner looks great Okaa-san."

"Arigatou Kagome-chan. Let's all dig in! Itadekimasu!"

Everyone began to eat eagerly though Kagome couldn't help but feel a little out of place.

Souta grinned at his nee-chan warmly. "So what are you planning on doing now Kagome-chan? Are you going to try and go back to school?"

"Obaa-san says that _I_ need to go to school too!" Shippou interupted proudly.

Mrs. Higurashi eyed her daughter and grandson with worry._ It will take so much for them to get into the normal swing of things here._

"Hai. You do need to start school soon. As for me, that ship has sailed. High school was hard enough with everything I missed. I'm going to find a job and try to earn enough so Shippou and I can move out."

"Well good for you! Though I do hope you will still be returning to train and carry on the Higurashi family tradition of tending the shrine."

"Hai. I will Jii-chan. I'd never abandon my duty to the shrine." _Or the well._

"Good! I'm glad one of my grandchildren will continue the line without complaint," the old man chimed, directing a pointed look in his grandson's direction.

"Aw, Jii-chan! C'mon, you know I want to be a football (soccer, we're the only country that calls it soccer though) star!"

"I want to be a martial artist, so I can be as strong as my okaa-san!"

Kagome smiled and ruffled her son's hair in an affectionate manner. "That would be cool Shippou-chan, but maybe you should wait to decide. You might want to be a doctor, or a teacher, or something completely different when you are older!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly at her eldest child. "So what kind of job are you considering? I could probably get you a job at my friend's restaurant."

"I'd prefer to look for myself if that's alright."

"It's perfectly fine."

* * *

><p>Kagome took several deep breaths, her eyes remaining glued to the door of the office that she knew contained mainly youkai. <em>C'mon Kags! You've done harder things than applying for a job! Besides, these guys will know where to place someone like you with... unique abilities.<em>

The door swung open suddenly. "Come in Higurashi-san," came a soft feminine voice.

She sighed to herself before entering the office with a bow.

A beautiful neko youkai with golden hair and violet eyes returned the bow. "Onegai, sit down. My name is Watanabe Hinako, you spoke with my secretary Maname over the phone."

She dropped into the chair, knowing that the names were false yet she did not comment. _No youkai uses their true name anymore._ "Hai. She was quite helpful."

Hinako nodded. "Good. Now let's get down to business. Normally, we would circulate your resume within groups of people who could find use of your talents and abilities. However, your name holds a certain celebrity-esque quality to it in our world and so we already have an offer."

"Really? What, may I ask, is the position?"

Crimson lips tilted into a slight smile at her eagerness. "You would be the sensei, body guard, and nanny to the children of Takanaka Natsumi. This position would require you to move in to her home on a fairly permanent basis."

Her face became slightly pale at the word permanent. "I have a son. And I am ningen."

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously at the miko. "You are the embodiment of the Shinkon no Tama, and a powerful miko. You have applied for a position at a youkai agency that handles ningen employment rarely. Do not use that as an excuse. You will live longer than many youkai so permanent should not be a problem for you. As for your son, Takanaka-sama is aware and would expect you to bring him as well."

Silver blue irises met hers for a moment. "Gomen nasai. I did not mean to come off as disrespectful, but I was unaware of the old practices still being in use."

Surprise flashed in the neko's eyes before she began to laugh softly. "I forget that youkai you knew were products of the sengoku jidai. On some level the old practices stand-There are many servants who have remained with their Lord or Lady for many centuries. However you would not be a mere servant Kagome and I'm sure Takanaka-sama would be very understanding towards you in respect to your family."

Color stained her cheeks at her own ignorance.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It happens when you have been absent from the community for five centuries. You do not have to accept if you do not wish to work for her. I do suggest that you meet with her at the very least however. The pay would be very generous from what I hear."

Pale pink lips stretched into a soft smile as the miko rose and bowed to the neko. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Watanabe-san."

"I'll call you to tell you when the meeting is."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at her daughter as she walked in. "How did it go? Was the agency helpful with your situation?"<p>

Kagome plopped down into a chair in the kitchen with a smile. "They already received a job offer for me, though it would require me to move."

"That fast? Wow, that's impressive considering that you barely finished high school."

The miko winced slightly, knowing that her okaa-san really had wanted her to get an education. "Well, there are certain doors that are opened for someone with my history. In the ningen community I'm a bum. In the youkai community I'm apparently fairly well known."

She winced, much like her daughter had, at the mention of the separate standards and communities. "Would you really prefer to work for youkai? I mean, I love Shippou and I supported your journeys to the past wholeheartedly... But, I thought now that you are home for good, you would want a normal life."

Small yet strong arms encircled her okaa-san's shoulders as she felt tears sting her eyes. "Gomen ne Okaa-san. I know I am not what you wanted in a daughter. But, I _can't_ just be normal. There is a part of me that will never be able to fit into this time or the ningen community. Don't you understand?"

Tears streamed down Mrs. Higurashi's cheeks as she turned to fully embrace her daughter. "My baby... My poor, brave baby... Of course I don't understand, how could I understand? But, I love you and I would never ridicule you for that. Any one of my friends with their college-educated, huge paycheck making, little brats, would be green with envy if they could know what MY daughter has done!"

She nearly fell over at that proclamation. _This is about bragging rights?_

"But, I just hate to see you struggling Kagome. You are so young and you've already been through so much."

Riiing! Riiing!

"I got it! Moshi moshi Higurashi Shrine, Higurashi Souta speaking, how may I help you?

"Kags! Phone for you!"

Kagome shook her head with a smile and went to pick up the abandoned receiver. "Higurashi Kagome, who may I ask is calling?"

"Konnichiwa Higurashi-san, this is Saito Maname. I am calling to inform you that the meeting is set for tomorrow. Bring your son. A car will be sent to pick you up."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Saito-san."

* * *

><p>Shippou fidgeted slightly in his emerald T-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. "Are you sure the illusion is working completely?"<p>

She nodded reassuringly as she sat down next to him at the foot of the shrine steps. "Hai. You're doing a very good job Shippou-chan, and I'm pretty sure you will be able to release the illusion when we get there. It is a youkai household."

He nodded. "Okaa-san? If you take this job, will I still be able to go to school like Uncle Souta like Obaa-san said I would?"

One small hand came down to ruffle his rust colored hair affectionately. "Hai. I'll make sure you get an education."

A sleek black limousine pulled up in front of them, an elderly woman getting out to bow. "Konnichiwa Higurashi-sama. My name is Yamamoto Haruna and I have been instructed to drive you to the estate."

Kagome returned the bow calmly, her senses telling her that the old woman was indeed a youkai rather than the ningen she pretended to be. "Arigatou."

The kit grabbed his okaa-san's hand and pulled her into the limo where they rode in silence to a more upscale, yet heavily forested area just outside the city.

Haruna opened the door for them and led them to the door where an elderly youkai greeted them.

Shippou tightened his grip on his okaa-san's hand as they were led into a tastefully decorated sitting room, complete with pricey looking furniture and several pieces of art that had to be from the sengoku jidai period.

"Make yourselves comfortable. The Lady's representatives shall be in to speak with you shortly."

She nodded and dropped onto an expensive looking leather couch, suddenly feeling self conscious in her plain black slacks and pale blue button down long sleeved shirt in such ornate settings. "Arigatou."

He merely nodded and disappeared.

Blue green eyes darted about nervously as the little kit crawled up to sit next to her, his little claw tipped hands holding one of his okaa-san's. "The scents here are familiar."

"I'm sensing familiar youki as well. Don't worry Shippou-chan."

Suddenly the door slid open an two slightly older but overall the same ookami stepped through.

Kagome jumped up to embrace the two warmly. "Ginta! Hakaku! Oh wow, I'm so glad to see you two!"

Ginta grinned and returned her hug. "It's great to see you too Onee-chan!"

"What he said," Hakaku added stretching out his arms for the miko as well.

She grinned at them warmly. "So can I stick to calling you Ginta and Hakaku or should I try and remember your ningen names?"

Hakaku shook his head. "When we're in our natural state Ginta and Hakaku will be fine. When we look more ningen, I'm Takanaka Hiiro."

"And I'm Takanaka Kenji."

"So if you guys are here, that must mean Kouga is too, ne?" Shippou broke in excitedly.

Both ookami visibly drooped.

Kagome placed a careful hand on each of their shoulders and steered them to sit down. "What happened? And don't either of you dare lie to me."

Ginta let out a soft sigh. "Kouga died fifty years ago tomorrow. Ayame has been broken up ever since."

His counterpart gave a saddened nod. "Poor thing. She hasn't been out of her room in months and she barely speaks since it happened. That's why we need you. Her children are suffering with out her and you are the best person for the job."

Shippou looked up at his okaa-san with worry, his eyes betraying his insecurity at sharing her with the ookami children. "Why haven't you tried to find someone before this?"

"Well-"

"I would like to meet the children before I make a decision," Kagome interrupted calmly.

Hakaku grinned and went to the foot of the stairs. "Kazeji, Akimi, Etsuko! I want you to come down to meet someone!"

Kazeji was the first to make an entrance. His jade green eyes-the only sign of his okaa-san in the fourteen year old Kouga look alike-narrowed at her. "Who is she?"

"I think she's pretty!" Etsuko squealed as she appeared, her orangey red pigtails slightly askew from the run.

"Whatever."

Ginta let out a slow sigh at the sight of Akimi's choice of outfit. "I believe we've had this discussion before young lady. You are not to wear clothes that reveal... So much."

Akimi's sharp violet eyes narrowed as she tossed her bleach blond hair, sticking her large chest out defiantly in her black fishnet shirt worn with nothing but a black bra beneath. "You aren't my father!"

Kagome took one sweep over the group and looked down at Shippou in question.

The rusty haired kitsune looked at the group he could already sense was in need of his okaa-san's help and gave a slight nod.

"I'll take the job."


	2. Chapter 2 The Kids

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha. Well enjoy, and please review!_

Kagome let out a slow yawn as she got out of bed, taking a moment to remember where she was and why. _Oh, yeah..._

"Okaa-san?"

Crystal clear blue eyes flickered to greenish blue as a slow smile spread across her face. "Ohayo Shippou-chan. Just give me a minute and we'll go wake up Akimi, Kazeji, and Etsuko."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Kazeji rubbed his eyes sleepily but did not complain when Kagome had marched them all outside in the still dark morning.<p>

Akimi glowered angrily, her eyes burning holes in Kagome's back. "And just what the hell are you thinking yanking us out of our beds at four in the morning?"

Shippou cleared his throat loudly. "Okaa-san took this job, and part of that job is to teach you. So she is teaching."

A smile tugged at the miko's lips, her hand patting her son's head gently as she squatted in front of Etsuko. "Arigatou Shippou-chan. Etsuko, why don't you go sit down and meditate? I'll call for you when we are ready for you."

Etsuko gave her a nod and bounced away in a happy yet tired way, her eyes closing as she plopped down in front of a tree.

Kagome slowly turned to face the two older children. "I'm sure you have both been trained in the past, so just follow my lead."

Kazeji remained serious but a familiar wolfish glint of excitement washed over his features, "Hai, Higurashi-sensei."

"Kagome is fine."

"Well _Kagome_, why the hell should I listen to you? I don't need this shit."

Crystal blue irises met what she knew to be falsely violet pools calmly. "You should listen to me because, believe it or not, I was hired to help you three. Now you can do katas with us or we can go straight to sparring."

Akimi glared at her back when Kagome turned away but began to follow along with the kata.

Shippou's eyes watched them carefully as he too moved with the basic kata and each gradually more difficult one.

An hour passed by slowly, Kagome leading them into more and more difficult katas until she began to go through the ones she knew would mean the most to them.

Excitement filled Kazeji's chest as they began the extremely familiar motions. _She knows these! Did Otou-san teach her?_

Pain and rage burned in Akimi's eyes, her body coming to a violent stop before she lunged at Kagome. "How dare you? What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't just-"

The miko deflected her meager attacks easily and flung her across the now lightening clearing, her feet automatically carrying her to the teenager's side. "Are you alright Akimi?"

"Bitch!" she fired back, shoving her outstretched hand away before stomping off.

Shippou sent an icy glare at her back. "Are you okay Okaa-san?"

"Fine. Well, shall we continue?"

* * *

><p><em>Baka miko! She has no respect! No one has the right to teach that style. Not one living person!<em> Akimi mentally ranted, flinging things across the room until she spotted her reflection.

One delicate looking claw came up to press against her eye, pulling away a crimson contact to reveal an electric blue eye. _His eyes... They always say I have his eyes._

* * *

><p>Kagome knelt down in front of the meditating ookami youkai cub with a smile. <em>She really does look so much like Ayame.<em> "Etsuko?"

Jade eyes cracked open and a smile broke out on her face. "Where did everyone go?"

"Kazeji and Akimi are getting ready for school as is Shippou. Want to do a few katas and then go in?"

A frown tugged at her lips, jealousy coloring her features. "Is that all that we are going to do? You spent so much time with the others."

"True. But I'll be home with you all day. Not to mention that I'm fairly certain you don't have quite as advanced training as your siblings do. Are you alright with wrapping things up quickly? That way we can get breakfast for everyone and then spend time together," the miko appealed to her young charge gently.

Etsuko bit her lip before nodding vigorously, a smile appearing on her face as she latched onto her arm. "Alright! But only if you promise not to go away!"

She arched a delicate eyebrow at Etsuko, her features softening. "Why do you want me to promise that?"

Her eyes fell to the grass and her little shoulders slumped. "Because everyone goes away..."

Her hand landed on the little girl's shoulder turning her gently to lock eyes with her. "I will do my best not to 'go away,' alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Akimi stomped down to the kitchen, her knee-high boots clacking against the tile. "Hey loser. Is that bitch still outside?"<p>

Kazeji's mouth began to open but he was cut off by-

"I'd advise you to watch your mouth in front of Etsuko, at least."

Violet eyes narrowed at the miko in anger. "FUCK off."

"Stop talking to my Okaa-san like that!"

"You wanna go, mama's boy?"

Kazeji cleared his throat loudly. "Onee-chan, perhaps we should all eat now and discuss things later? Kagome-sensei made us an excellent breakfast."

Etsuko beamed proudly. "And I helped!"

Rage bubbled up inside the older teen as she whirled around. _I hate them all... They just accept her even though she doesn't belong here. Don't they get that we're on our own?_ "WELL ALL OF YOU CAN FUCK OFF! I don't need some shitty breakfast that a bitch miko and my brat imouto made!"

Kagome let out a sigh. "If you're going upstairs I suggest that you change. You aren't stepping out of the house in that."

Akimi looked down at her black knee-high boots, red fishnets, leather micro-mini, and crimson tube top. "I've worn worse than this, and so do half the girls in school. Besides, you ain't the boss of me."

"Well, that was before I got here. Take off at least half of that make-up while you're at it."

"YOU CAN'T-"

Shippou shoved an egg sandwich in her mouth to silence her, a fake smile on his face. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Kazeji nearly chuckled but remained stiff lipped.

Akimi slashed at his face with her claws but only met air even as he forced her to swallow the food. "Little bastard!"

Kagome separated the two easily and set Shippou off to the side for him to eat. "Calm down Akimi. Now go change."

"BITCH!" And Akimi ran upstairs.

The kitchen went silent for a few long moments.

Kazeji cleared his throat, standing calmly. "I'll go talk to her. Arigatou for breakfast Kagome-sensei."

Etsuko grabbed Kagome's hand eagerly. "I can show you where Akimi onee-chan stashes clothes to change into before she gets to school!"

A smirk lit the kit's features, his hand coming up to wave at their retreating figures. _Looks like Okaa-san is going to have her work cut out for her._

* * *

><p>"Takanaka-sama?"<p>

"Call me by my given name Hakaku!"

Dark eyes dropped to the floor nervously at her cold tone, grateful that she was not facing him. "Of course Lady Ayame. Ginta and I just thought you might want to know that Higurashi Kagome has taken the job."

Red rimmed jade eyes narrowed at them as their owner turned to face the two ookami. "What job?"

"Hakaku and I discussed it with you several times my Lady. We all agreed that we needed more help with the children."

Her eyes dulled once more. "Oh... Yes I remember. Tell Kagome I'd like to speak with her tonight."

"Of-"

Knock, knock!

Ginta gulped walking to the door cautiously, unsure if Ayame would receive people well at all at this moment. "Who is it?"

"It is Namiko. I am bringing breakfast to my Lady."

Ayame turned towards the door calmly. "Let her in Ginta."

"Here you are my Lady, beef ramen just as Higurashi-san instructed me to bring," the green haired neko told her.

"You may all leave now."

All three did as told.

Ayame's hands reached for the little note next to the bowl of ramen, her eyes scanning it quickly.

_Hope you enjoy the "ninja food" now as much as you used to. I'll be up to see you later if that's alright. We've got a lot of catching up to do._

_My condolences for Kouga-kun._

_-Kagome_

Her eyes softened considerably, a soft giggle bubbling from her mouth unexpectedly. _It seems like a lifetime ago that we all sat around the fire, discussing battle plans and eating instant ramen... Kagome, you haven't changed at all, have you?_

* * *

><p>Kagome let a soft smile grace her features as she watched her youngest charge pick flowers. "So, what do you normally do during the day? It's probably pretty boring without your older siblings here. Do you just play outside?"<p>

The ookami child knelt where the miko was laying down in the grass, fingers beginning to weave flowers into her hair. "Normally Ginta or Hakaku try to teach me things. But they're so boring! Youkai and ningen history, youkai laws, modern youkai laws... It all seems so pointless. Don't I eventually learn all that in school?"

"Etsuko-chan... You _do_ know that I have to start teaching you soon, don't you?"

Jade eyes merely continued to watch her own small fingers working flowers into the miko's hair.

A sigh fell from her lips as she sat up, her eyes squinting at the sudden absence of shade in the sunny garden. "Etsuko, I do want us to be friends. But, I'm also your teacher and caregiver. You might get angry with me at times-I expect it. It will be difficult at times, and you may even start to agree with Akimi every once and awhile."

Tears gathered in Etsuko's eyes, feelings of desperation and abandonment rising to the surface. "NO! Stop saying things like that! I'll never be mean like Akimi! Please don't leave!"

Ocean colored irises snapped to the little girl worriedly, her arms wrapping around her waist comfortingly. "Ssshhh... Don't cry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it wouldn't always be fun and games. And that's alright. Calm down sweet heart."

Sobs racked her little body. "Never ever leave..."

Worry etched into her features at the child's strong attachment._ Ayame... Do you realize how badly they're hurting?_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha. Read, enjoy, and please comment!_

Ayame straightened her appearance as best she could as her jade colored eyes flickered toward the door. _She'll be coming soon. Kagome-chan... It's been too long._

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry? Is the food not good enough?" Etsuko's wide jade colored eyes stared at her miko with worry as she ate her own dinner.<p>

Shippou stared at the younger child with concern before meeting his okaa-san's gaze. _She's way too attached already. What has Okaa-san gotten us into?_

The miko gave the child's head a gentle pat. "I'm not hungry just yet. There is no need for you to worry for me."

Akimi let out an obnoxious snort at the woman's words. "Yeah, don't worry about the bitch. Not like she's going to be hanging around with _you_ hanging all over her as if she's your okaa-san. Right Miko-_sama_?"

Kazeji's eyes widened as his imouto ran from the table with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll-"

Shippou shook his head and hopped up to block the older male. "Nah. I'll do it."

Pale pink lips pulled into an ever so slight smile as the miko watched her son go to comfort the younger youkai girl. "Akimi... Why do you lash out at her like that? She loves you."

Embarrassment colored her cheeks which soon turned to anger. "FUCK YOU! Why don't you just pick up and go? We don't need you."

A frown pulled at the male ookami's lips as he watched the two females. "Akimi-nee-chan, why don't we all just sit down and finish eating?"

"What, now you're on _her_ side? Etsuko I'd expect but not you!"

Kagome put a hand on the teen's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Why-"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Akimi roared before stomping out of the room.

Kazeji's jade irises became slightly soft when he stared at the beautiful miko his parents had told him many stories about. "Arigatou Kagome-sensei."

Sapphire orbs darted towards the young male curiously. "Hm?"

He let out a slow sigh, schooling his features into a mask of polite gratitude. "You have been kind to my sisters. Also, you remembered the ookami style of martial arts. No one has been continuing that portion of our training."

Soft blue eyes met his green ones with concern. "Kazeji, come here."

The ookami teen stood and walked over to the miko obediently, surprise flashing in his eyes as he felt her arms around him.

She pressed her cheek to the top of his head as she held him. "Don't keep everything inside. I know you want to be a strong leader and a good brother. But you don't have to do it this way. Kouga was free with the way he felt. What he said was often blunt but it was always true. You don't have to tell me how you feel but please don't wear that mask of indifference."

Tears stung his eyes blurring his vision as he shut them quickly. _She truly is all the legends say._ His arms wrapped around her as he laid his ear to her chest to hear her heart beat.

Tenderness entered her features as she stroked his hair. "I'll always be here for you Kazeji."

"Arigatou."

* * *

><p>Etsuko sobbed into her hands, her shoulders shaking.<p>

"Etsuko-chan? Can I talk to you?" Shippou yelled from the base of the tree where the youkai girl sat.

"G-go a-a-way!"

Frustration and sympathy combined in the kit's features as he jumped onto the branch. _Funny, she's actually the closest to my age but I fit in better with the other two._ His claws ran through her silky reddish hair gently. "It's alright Etsuko-chan."

"S-s-she w-won't leave, w-w-will s-she?" she sobbed in a broken inquiry. Red rimmed pools of sparkling jade seemed to beg him to say no.

"Look, Etsuko, I barely know you and neither does my okaa-san! We both want to help you but you've got to pull yourself together."

She jerked away from the kitsune angrily. "You don't understand! Leave me alone! You sound like Akimi!"

A sigh passed through Shippou's lips as he pulled the struggling girl into a reluctant hug. "I won't pretend I like your onee-chan, but she does have a bit of a point. You get attached way too fast and it isn't good for you. But I _do_ understand."

Surprise stilled her struggles as she looked up into his eyes. "How do you understand?"

His arms loosened around the ookami girl as she sat in his lap peering at him intently. "Well, you might have heard about it in stories... But, you see, Okaa-san adopted me. Before that I had another okaa-san who died giving birth to me. Then my otou-san was killed by the Thunder Brothers. I was lost and alone inside."

"And it felt like you were the only one who felt it. The emptiness," she whispered with distant eyes.

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah."

Affection entered Etsuko's features as she leaned in to give him a tight hug. "W-will you be my onii-san?"

The kit looked up at the sky as he thought and finally gave her a nod. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Kagome carried a tray set for two up the stairs quietly. <em>Something tells me that anyone finding out I am actually seeing Ayame would make me unpopular with the kids.<em>

Silence seemed to echo in the barren halls only to be shattered by the sound of Kagome's hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in," Ayame's voice called from within the room.

She felt a smile form on her lips as she walked in with the food. "Hey."

Ayame waited barely a second after the miko set down the tray before embracing her, her nose falling into her sweet smelling hair. "Kagome-chan... You haven't changed at all."

Her arms wrapped around the older female gently. "It's been awhile, huh?"

Soft giggles fell from the red head's mouth as she grudgingly let go of the pretty miko. "Over five centuries for me. Though I was surprised when you returned to this time. I thought for certain you had adjusted to that time period."

Plump pink lips curved downward slightly at that. "I had. Come on, let's eat and catch up."

Calm yet warm silence fell between the two as they ate their meal together, Ayame more hungrily as she suddenly felt she had a full appetite.

Ayame finished first and watched the miko girl eat calmly. _She looks exactly the same. So perfect and beautiful. Kouga-kun had reason to think of her as his mate. Even so many years later._

Sapphire orbs flickered to meet jade as she ate the last bite of oden. "Ayame-chan?"

A gentle hand came up to touch the miko's cheeks, longing and affection entering her expression. "Kagome-chan..." Her thumb began to trace her lips tenderly.

Crimson stained her cheeks as the miko jerked away, jumping to her feet instantly. "I think I should go."

"No! I'm sorry I just-" the ookami woman began, her hands resting on the ningen woman's shoulders. Suddenly she paused her eyes falling to Kagome's lips once more.

Kagome pushed her away gently. "Ayame, just settle down. I think you are just clinging to me because I'm here. Calm yourself... I'll stay for awhile longer."

Her lips pulled into a relieved smile as they sat down across from one another once more. "So, why did you come back here?"

The miko sighed softly a hand beginning to tug at her hair nervously. "It was Inuyasha. I told him I wanted to stay. He got angry and told me that I didn't belong to that time, that as long as I was there Kikyou couldn't find peace. I begged him to let me stay and told him I would help in whatever way I could. But he forced me through the well and sealed it."

She let out a gasp her eyes going wide. "He told everyone you chose to go. How did Shippou get here then?"

"Sesshomaru helped me adopt him in the youkai way before Inuyasha forced me through. When he heard he jumped down the well and our bond brought him to me."

"But how?"

"Inuyasha only sealed it so no one could come from this time," Kagome responded with a slight smile of gratitude for fate.

Soft green eyes wandered the miko's expression before meeting her blue ones. _They're so gorgeous. An even more vivid shade of blue than Kouga's._

Light pink appeared on her skin as the miko leaned forward, not realizing she was offering herself to the Lady of the house.

Excitement surged through her body as she took in her unconscious offering. Her lips were tilted upwards towards her own, her hand was resting mere millimeters from her leg, and her legs were pressing against hers. One hand came up to cup her cheek.

Tingling spread throughout Kagome's body from the point at which they were touching. "Ayame I-"

She claimed her lips tenderly. _Mine._

Kagome grabbed the wrist of the hand that held her face and tugged weakly, unable to truly fight her.

Ayame slid her other arm around her waist to bring her closer, her lips growing more insistent as her tongue brushed against the miko's lips. The hand on her face moved to her throat, her fingers resting on her pulse point.

Electricity shot through her rapidly warming body from every place that the youkai woman made contact with. Her hands tangled themselves in her hair seeking more contact as she pulled her closer.

Knock, knock!

Low growls fell from Ayame's lips as she grudgingly let go of the woman. "What?"

Ginta hesitantly poked his head in, shock registering in his features at how close the two were. "I-I was only coming to make sure that you were eating. I didn't know. I-" His cheeks went bright red.

Embarrassment colored the miko's cheeks as she moved to stand only to be pushed back gently by Ayame.

"You are not to speak of this Ginta. You are dismissed for the evening."

Ginta nodded awkwardly and retreated.

Kagome scooted away from Ayame before leaping to her feet. "I need to get to bed. It was great talking to you. Night!"

Ayame felt empty once more as she was left alone in the room.

* * *

><p>Kagome splashed her face with water and pressed a hand to her heart. <em>So fast... I didn't think that my heart could go this fast. What was she thinking? What was<em> I _thinking_?


	4. Chapter 4 Building Pressure

_A.N. Hatsu no Yoru directly translated "New of Night" and Chuuko no Yoru "Old of night" but meant to be taken as "Night of New" and "Night of Old" I don't own Inuyasha. _

Kazeji's eyes wandered to the figure of his older sibling curiously as she quietly seethed. "Akimi, onee-chan, what's wrong? Why do you hate her so much? She is a nice person and she tries... You've treated her like crap for three weeks and she's still kind to you."

Falsely violet eyes snapped to his jade ones angrily. "What do you care? You're supposed to be on my side. Don't you get what she's trying to do? Replace them. We don't need more pseudo parents."

"Pseudo parents? Look I know Okaa-san hasn't exactly been-"

The bleach blonde snorted at his words, turning away. "They both failed. Now go away Kazeji."

He let out a soft sigh and walked away quickly and quietly, not wanting to draw the wrathful girl's attention once more. _I swear, she is getting worse._

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she received a third discreetly handed off note. <em>I can't go and be alone with her like that again. She's vulnerable and doesn't know what she wants.<em>

"Okaa-san? Why is Ayame summoning you anyway?" Shippou inquired as he watched her toss the summons away.

Pale pink lips pulled into a nervous smile as she tugged on her hair. "Oh, nothing to worry about."

Concern etched into the kit's features as he watched his okaa-san. "I know that we have strong ties to Ayame and the rest of the ookami, but you are treading on dangerous territory. They respect you, but we are still considered of lower standing than they are. Ignoring the Lady of the House's request is not something accepted."

"It'll be fine Shippou. Don't worry for me."

A frown creased his childish features as he let out a sigh. _I hope she knows what she is doing..._

* * *

><p>Frustration, sorrow, and desperation clouded the ookami woman's senses as she fell to the floor, beating her fists against the floor. <em>I'm so lost... Two people have struck me this way. Two people have ripped me apart with their mere presence... Kouga-kun, you made me pine and grow up faster than ever. And Kagome-chan... How do your eyes make me feel so loved, yet as soon as you look away I am cold and alone?<em>

"Lady Ayame?"

"Yes Ginta?"

Nervousness rolled off of him in waves as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. _This is absolutely ridiculous. Just talk to her._ "If Kagome has become your lover, I would suggest firing her and instead making her your equal. The youkai community would accept her, but a hidden affair-"

Jade eyes glared at her subordinate. "She isn't my lover."

"Oh..." was all the ookami male could say, his eyes falling to the floor as he felt the sheer awkwardness permeate the air.

Hakaku walked in at that moment, carrying a clipboard and a few thick envelopes. "Hello. I was just checking on the-Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no. What were you saying Hakaku?" Ayame questioned, eager for the change of subject.

The curious subordinate stared at them suspiciously before shrugging it off. _Lady Ayame is allowed her secrets as is Ginta._ "Well, this is our year to host the two gatherings, Hatsu no Yoru and Chuuko no Yoru."

Jade eyes glared at the wall as she finally sighed and nodded. "So it is. Well I guess we have to start preparations."

* * *

><p>Quiet murmurs rose to the ears of all who'd listen, shock seeming to ripple through the household.<p>

"Well, why are you looking at me so strangely? We host the gatherings this year. Lots of preparations are to be made," Ayame stated calmly as she walked into the room.

Servants rushed about instantly, whispers rising from the masses...

"Lady Ayame is back!"

"She looks a tad thin..."

"We should have hosted the gatherings years ago."

"What of the children?"

* * *

><p>Etsuko brought her hand up to knock on her favorite miko's door excitedly. "Kagome-sensei! Kagome-sensei, Okaa-san is out of her room! Please take me to see her! The servants said for me to wait but they wouldn't tell you that! Kagome-sensei!"<p>

Small clawed hands yanked the ookami girl into the bedroom. "Ayame came down?"

A wide smile spread across her lips as the ookami girl nodded vigorously. "She is! Will you come see her too, Shippou onii-san?"

Nervous glances passed between the kitsune and his okaa-san.

"So will you two take me to see her?"

Soft affection for the eager child entered her features as she caressed her cheek. "Of course we will. Lead the way."

"Thank you, Kagome-sensei!" With that, the little girl pulled her forward by her hand, leading the way to the person her little heart cherished.

Shippou met Kagome's eyes as he trailed after them, clearly trying to make her see what he was thinking. _Be careful Okaa-san. I have an odd feeling about this._

* * *

><p>Excitement bubbled in Ayame's chest as she heard the little group approaching her. <em>Kagome... And my Etsuko. How long has it been since I've seen my little girl? Kami-sama, how could I have forgotten her? Where are Akimi and Kazeji?<em>

"Okaa-san!" Etsuko squealed as she latched onto her okaa-san's legs, hugging her as tightly as possible.

Claws moved through her hair carefully, noting that while it looked like hers it felt like Kouga's. "My baby has grown... When did you get so big, Etsuko?"

"Kids grow. Of course you wouldn't notice something like that, would you?"

Four pairs of eyes snapped to the source of the angry voice, finding a glowering Akimi leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jade eyes widened in shock as the ookami woman stared at the teen. "Akimi? Good gracious, what did you do to yourself? Your beautiful blue eyes... And your hair... Why would you damage your gorgeous red hair?"

Cold laughter fell from her black lipstick covered lips. "Surprised you even noticed. Not too blind to see us anymore?"

Shippou winced, the venom in her voice enough to sting even him.

"Stop being so mean Onee-san!" Etsuko shouted as she sprang to defend her recently rediscovered okaa-san.

Kagome bit her lip, feeling the tension build as Kazeji stepped from behind a corner. _What will he say?_

The young ookami male's features were carefully blank as he bowed formally to her. "Okaa-san, I am glad that you are well. Kagome-sensei, could you help me improve my foot work? I sparred with Hakaku this morning and he knocked my feet from under me quite easily."

Sharp pangs of hurt as well as guilt struck the red haired woman's heart. _My children... The only one who even likes me is Etsuko. How much did I miss? When did I stop noticing them?_

"I will assist you. Please wait in my room for me, I wish to speak with you first." Calm seemed to radiate from the miko's body as she nodded at him, not betraying a hint of her own feelings on the matters at hand.

Arrogance flashed in Akimi's accusing pools of tainted violet, her body language daring anyone to speak.

Ayame felt tears gathering in her eyes as her only son walked out of the room and her eldest daughter continued to stare at her with cool hate. _Kami-sama, I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me for the damage I have done._

Blue-green orbs studied the expressions of the four females before the kitsune grabbed the hand of the youngest. "Hey Etsuko, lets go play. We can go to the gardens and do whatever you want."

A look of being torn passed through the little ookami's features. "But Okaa-san... Well... Can I braid your hair and make you a flower necklace?"

He almost winced but quickly plastered a fake smile on his lips, much the same way Akimi had slathered on her lipstick. "Of course! Let's go!" _Ack, how does she not vomit from feeling fake all the time? This is almost painful._

"Okay!"

Pale pink lips flashed her kit a grateful smile before she turned sapphire orbs to the remaining ookami females. "You two need to work things out for yourselves."

Twin looks of surprise and hurt flitted over their features.

"What, too much for you to deal with Kagome-_sensei_?" Akimi sneered with contempt. _It figures... Actually want her around and she is ready to bail._

Ayame's eyes narrowed a bit at her daughter. "I deserve anything you can throw at me. I made mistakes and I want to make up for them. But do not disrespect-"

Frustration filled the miko's expression as she cleared her throat loudly. "Stop! You two need to sit down and talk to one another about these things! Scream, cry, hug, fight... Whatever works for you! But stop standing here, sniping and trying to draw me into this. I support both of you, because I want you both safe and happy. But me being here will not help either of you."

Two pairs of eyes followed her as she left before they began to stare at one another.

"Akimi I-"

"Save it. I don't need more bull today."

Jade eyes stared at her oldest daughter with regret and pain as she walked away. _I'll make it up to you, Akimi. And to Kazeji and Etsuko._

* * *

><p>Kazeji's eyes snapped up to meet the miko's as she entered the room. "Ka-"<p>

"Silence please." She held up a hand and gestured for him to remain seated. "Kazeji, you have every right to be angry with your okaa-san. However, I refuse to be used to hurt her in that way."

"I'm not angr-"

Two fingers pressed against his lips, quieting him as she stared into his eyes with tender understanding. "You are angry with her. I can see it there in your eyes. You try to be neutral and supportive but you have feelings as well. You were trying to hurt her when you turned to me. You wanted her to feel the rejection you felt when she withdrew from all of you. So you wanted her to feel replaced."

Claws dug into his palms as his fists clenched and shook with anger. "I can't... I'm supposed to be the strong one! I'm supposed to be the one who holds everything together and makes sure that Etsuko and Akimi don't rip each other or anyone else apart... Why can't I...?"

Slender yet strong arms wrapped around the teen as he began to sob into her shoulder. "Sshh... It's alright. There is no shame in tears."

"Bu-"

Soft lips pressed against the top of his head in a motherly fashion. "You are still a child Kazeji. You are not "supposed to be" anything. You merely are. This is the time to grow and change and find out what you are or what you're "supposed to be" in the future. Don't take on burdens that aren't your own."

Slowly, the sobs lessened and finally the boy fell asleep as the woman rocked him back and forth as if he were her own son.

* * *

><p>"Kagome?"<p>

The miko let a soft sigh pass through her lips as she felt the ookami woman advance. "What is it, Ayame?"

Strong hands turned the smaller woman towards her so that they were eye-to-eye, her hand slipping down to her hips. "Why didn't you come to me? I summoned you many times. Kagome?"

Soft pink stained her cheeks as she felt her hand come up to caress her face. "Ayame, stop it. You don't know what you want."

"I want _you_! I think that's obvious enough!" Frustrated growls fell from her throat.

She broke away quickly, pushing her back with gentleness. "No. You aren't ready Ayame. You should take some time to figure things out for yourself. A lot of healing needs to happen, alright? Don't complicate things further."

Pain stung her heart as jade eyes followed the miko as she left.

* * *

><p>"Ginta?"<p>

"Hey Onee-chan! What's up?" the male replied with a smile as he nudged a chair out in front of his desk, silently telling her to sit.

Kagome did so gracefully, letting out a sigh as she met his gaze. "Hakaku isn't around right? I'd like to request information about something without someone asking why I want to know."

A look of understanding passed over his features. "He went to a business dinner. Go ahead."

"Well... Tell me about ookami mating traditions and more about the customs."


	5. Chapter 5 Not Inuyasha

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha._

"Ginta! I wanted to discuss-" Ayame began as she barged into the room, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the miko. "Oh... I didn't know you were here Kagome..."

Kagome rose gracefully and flashed a disarming smile at both of them. "Ginta and I were just chatting about my role in the upcoming gatherings. Well, I'll be going now. Ginta, m'Lady."

* * *

><p>"Things are really getting moving for the gatherings," Shippou commented as he walked alongside Akimi and Kazeji towards their school.<p>

Kazeji nodded, his jade eyes focused on what lay ahead. "Of course. Hatsu no Yoru and Chuuko no Yoru are the most important nights of the year for most youkai. They're celebrations of the modern world and youkai community's co-existance."

Akimi eyed the kitsune carefully. _He isn't a total brat, I guess... He's kind of entertaining. He makes Kazeji talk a bit more publicly at least._

"One thing I never have understood though... How come ningen live within the youkai community? And go to our school? It's never seemed quite the moment to ask before..."

Kazeji stopped suddenly, arching an eyebrow at the disguised kitsune. "You mean it was never explained to you?"

Falsely violet eyes lit up with glee. "Let's take a personal day to educate him. You know Suzugawa-sama will let us as long as we call out now. Especially now that Kagome-sensei is in the picture-After all, she still seems to think she owes her a debt."

The ookami sighed and took out his cell phone, knowing that it had to be him that made the request. "Hello? Ah, Suzugawa-sama. Yes. Everything's fine. Listen, I was- Oh, yes in fact. Ah, thank you. Have a great day. I shall. Bye."

Blue-green eyes lit up in vague amusement as he watched Akimi stare at Kazeji with hope.

"She'll cover for us," Kazeji announced calmly.

Akimi's features lit up at his words as she grabbed the two boys by their wrists. "C'mon! I know the perfect place to start!"

* * *

><p>Etsuko tugged on her okaa-san's hair just a bit as she plaited it into elaborate braids. "I'm so happy you're here again! Kagome-sensei told me all sorts of stories from when you two were younger. She said Otou-san used to have a crush on her before he realized he loved you, and that you were a great warrior in your tribe, and-"<p>

Ayame smiled faintly, tugging her little daughter into her lap, nuzzling her cheek. "Did she tell you the most important story of all?"

Confusion tinted the features of the little Ayame doppelganger. "She said that you and Otou-san were the most important story for me to hear."

"Perhaps she meant that the stories of us would be most dear to you... Anyway, the most important story of all time, encompasses the stories about your otou-san and I, as well as many others. It is the tale of the Shikon no Tama."

"Lady Ayame, I wouldn't spoil the story," a cool baritone voice called.

Twin pairs of jade irises snapped to cold golden eyes in surprise.

Hakaku cleared his throat as he stepped in behind the taiyoukai. "I apologize for the intrusion but Lord Sesshomaru insisted upon speaking with you Lady."

Etsuko eyed the adults in trepidation, hopping up and bowing to the taiyoukai. "Tsukino-sama." With one last look at her okaa-san, she scrambled out of the room.

"Leave us Hakaku," Ayame ordered calmly, giving her daughter a fleeting motherly look.

With the order given, the male ookami disappeared, his eyes showing a glimmer of faint worry in them as he left.

"It's been over fifty years Ayame. And Ginta and Hakaku have been handling all of your affairs since then. I have been patient and honored our old camaraderie, but it is time for you to either defend your House or give into a more powerful one." His eyes were cool and hard as he stared at her.

The ookami glared at him with a fire in her eyes that none had seen in decades. "Do not presume to threaten me Sesshomaru. The House of the Mountains is the equal, if not the better of the House of the Moon, Tsukino Inuji-_san_."

Glittering white fangs poked out from under his lips as he smirked. "So, you think you stand a chance, Takanaka Natsumi?"

Electricity seemed to crackle between them right before the door flew open, followed by a smiling miko. "Sesshomaru!"

Surprise flitted over his features as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. "It has been a long time Kagome."

Jealousy glimmered in Ayame's eyes at the way the two embraced. "Indeed. Kagome has taken charge of my children recently. She is a great asset to our House."

"As she would be to mine."

Gold clashed with jade in a deadly dual of wills. The challenge was issued and the prize was clear, though unaware of her own fate. Higurashi Kagome now had two youkai from her past chasing her, and there was no way either one would back down without a fight.

* * *

><p>Shippou arched an eyebrow as the trio fled the youkai territory and into the outside world, their disguises impeccable. "So where are we going anyway?"<p>

Kazeji eyed Akimi's direction and chuckled. "The arcade apparently."

"It's not just any arcade and you know it Otouto... It's funny how much knowledge we let ningen have, yet they never figure it out," the teenage female murmured as she lead the way into the bustling arcade. _Guess a lot of kids skip around here._

Almost all of the games were occupied, electronic noises filling the air. Ningen and youkai alike played here though it was clear the ningen had no knowledge of this. A few youkai adolescents looked up, nodding in recognition.

"This way," Akimi ordered, leading them to a game that wasn't being used.

Blue-green eyes widened as he read the name on top of the machine, his eyes skimming over a very familiar group of figures-One that even looked suspiciously like himself. " 'Battle for Sengoku Jidai'? Is this about what I think it is?"

The ookami male nodded a bit and slipped in two coins, gesturing for him to play. "I've heard it's fairly accurate, but I wasn't there."

Without hesitation, the disguised kit began playing, finding it easy to control and all too predictable for him. _Who made this? They've got all of our attacks down-But Okaa-san's skirt was never _that_ short..._

A small crowd began forming within minutes as Shippou ascended several levels, much to the amusement and slight irritation of the two older youkai. _Must be easy to figure it out when you have insider knowledge._

Cheers erupted as Shippou beat the game effortlessly and punched in his name in bold letters.

Sharp blue-green orbs skimmed over the logo that flashed at the end. _"Crescent Moon Productions" owned by "Tsukino Inc.". Sesshomaru?_

"C'mon you attention whore," Akimi snorted as she yanked Shippou from the crowd, Kazeji in tow.

"It hardly explains the story-Just gives you pause," Kazeji stated as they began walking to a manga shop.

Shippou frowned in thought. "Lord Sesshomaru's ningen name is Tsukino, isn't it?"

Akimi snorted, giving him a cool look. "Careful what you say in public... But, yeah."

Kazeji eyed the kit with a hint of concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? You look rather displeased about something... Did the game portray things inaccurately? Or perhaps you think it's a bad idea to leave such information in a game?"

He shook his head, his eyes thoughtful as they continued to walk. "If... Tsukino-sama has made a business from this, he is still a prominent figure in the community, right?"

"Of course. He retains all the respect and prestige of his title."

Akimi arched an eyebrow at the kit. "You weren't enemies in the end. Why the concern?"

"Because... The way that game was designed shows far too much interest in my okaa-san. They were friends, but she was never interested in him. If he carries affections for her and attempts to pressure her into something, things could become difficult," Shippou stated seriously. _I better warn Okaa-san when we get back._

* * *

><p>Ayame pulled Kagome to her side, her hand resting lightly on her lower back. "So, Kagome, I'm happy you're here. I've been meaning to ask you to be my escort to the gatherings."<p>

Twin flames of crimson burst in the miko's cheeks as she looked back and forth between Ayame and Sesshomaru, noting the tension._ This is a challenge, isn't it? They're fighting over me... What the hell has gotten into them?_

Cold golden orbs bore into Ayame heatedly. "Perhaps she would prefer the company of a legitimate suitor."

Kagome cleared her throat quickly. "Now I thank you both for your offers, but I think it would be improper for me to go with either of you-After all, I'm only a servant in this House, and going with another Lord would show disloyalty. Anyway, I'm going to get back to Etsuko-Excuse me Lady Ayame, Lord Sesshomaru."

The taiyoukai's hand shot out, wrapping around the miko's wrist gently. "I'll be leaving now anyway. Escort me out?"

"O-of course."

Jade eyes bore into their backs as they left the room.

A frown tugged at the corners of Kagome's lips as they walked. "This newly found interest in me is not going to improve your chances of taking over the youkai community."

He smirked a bit, bending to press his lips to hers demandingly. "My interest is not newly found, Kagome. Nor does it have anything to do with strategy. You see, before you disappeared down the well, I was preparing to begin courting you. Now that you're here, I will not allow you to deny your rightful place."

"Oh, and where is that?" she growled, jerking away from him.

"By my side."

* * *

><p>Shippou thumbed through the manga, easily distinguishing certain key figures that appeared in it. This one was actually produced by "Moutain Manga" which was owned by "Takanaka Industries". <em>So this is what the gatherings are about, huh?<em>

"So, you getting it now?" Akimi questioned, leaning against the wall as she flipped through an old Sailor Moon manga.

Kazeji rolled his eyes at his elder sibling as he plucked a newspaper from the stand. _How childish._

Shippou nodded a bit. "So, Hatsu no Yoru is essentially a big party where everyone shows up and pretends to be ningen while simultaneously allowing everyone to start making plans on the coming year? And this is supposed to honor...?"

"The sacrifices we as a community have made both to protect ourselves and ningen alike."

"Please. It's nothing but an ego fest," Akimi contradicted with a snort.

"So, Chuuko no Yoru is the only time you're allowed to be who you are publicly? The only time I'm allowed to call you Kazeji and Akimi in front of people?"

Kazeji nodded in confirmation. "Pretty much. And this honors the past and truth of who and what we are. It also allows the ningen who remain within the community to glimpse the former glory we inspired."

"Bigger ego fest," Akimi added snidely.

A slight smile tugged at Shippou's lips. _Couldn't agree more._

"It's almost time for us to be home now," the older male stated as he glanced at his watch. "We should head home."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Kagome glared into space as she did her katas furiously, trying to work off the frustration. <em>Fucking over confident, possessive bastard.<em>

**_"Oh, and where is that?"_**

**_"By my side."_**

**_"I don't love you."_**

**_"You'll learn to."_**

The miko picked up her pace, punching and kicking at the imaginary enemy with skill and grace.

"That style looks awfully familiar. I'd forgotten Kouga taught you so much... Then again, it makes sense considering he wanted you for his own," Ayame mused aloud as she watched her, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Sapphire eyes flickered to the ookami woman in surprise, her motions stilling. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to realize that you're very angry about something. What did Sesshomaru say to you? Normally it takes a lot to make you this way." Concern flashed in her irises as she walked forward, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Kagome pulled out of her embrace, frowning slightly. "The same thing you do."

Jade orbs flashed with hurt at her response. "And what do I do that makes you angry Kagome-chan?"

"You treat me like I'm yours. Like I'm some toy you can just possess. I'm not an object, damn it!" she suddenly growled, starting her katas once more.

A dark look passed over the ookami female's features briefly before becoming shocked. "Kagome... I'm not Inuyasha. I don't think of you as a shard detector, or something that I can own. I have feelings for you. Feelings that I hope you can return, but I will not try to force you into doing something you don't want to do."

She froze, her body stilling once more as she turned to gaze at the woman, her eyes alight with shock.

Ayame smiled at her affectionately and slowly moved forward, placing her claws against the frozen woman's hip. "You're precious to me Kagome. I want you as an equal-Not a trophy." With the last bit stated, she pressed her lips gently to hers.

Surprise burned through the miko, yet also a vague sense of pleasure. Ayame's lips were soft and questioning, not harsh and demanding as Sesshomaru's had been. Desire burned through her at the sweet affectionate way Ayame's arms wrapped around her waist. _What is this feeling...? Ayame... I want more._

Satisfaction, pure bliss hummed in the ookami's veins as Kagome's eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her neck, seeking more. _My miko._

"Okaa-san! Kagome-sensei!" Etsuko yelled as she ran out into the clearing, her eyes growing wide.

The two adults quickly sprang apart.

"You two are...? So Okaa-san only came down... I HATE YOU BOTH!" Tears coursed down the child's cheeks as she ran from the scene, deeply hurt by the new information.

Kagome ran after her. "Etsuko-chan! Come back! Let's talk about this!"

But Ayame was now the one frozen. _I kissed Kagome... And she kissed me back!_

"Okaa-san? What's wrong with Etsuko?" Kazeji inquired as he and his two companions appeared.


	6. Chapter 6 Discoveries

_A.N. Apologies for my prolonged absence. I don't own Inuyasha._

Sobs wracked the little ookami's body as she curled into the fetal position. _Neither of them really care! Okaa-san only came down to be with Kagome-sensei, and Kagome-sensei wants to be with Okaa-san more than she wants to be with me... No one cares... No one cares about me._

* * *

><p>Kagome ran through the woods, desperate to find the little girl. "Etsuko! Etsuko-chan! Baby, please answer me!" Her eyes began to tear.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No one loves me... No one cares...<em> Etsuko began to feel sick, her emotional turmoil spreading to her body. Suddenly, she fainted, falling from the tree branch at an alarming rate.

Thankfully, the low whistling of her little body falling had alerted Kagome to her presence, and she was snatched from the air. "Etsuko... My poor little Etsuko." Worry overtook her features as she felt her feverish skin. _She's making herself sick!_

* * *

><p>Ayame paced the hallway right outside her youngest daughter's room as she waited to be informed of what was going on. <em>My poor baby... I'm so sorry Etsuko-chan.<em>

"When are you going to tell us what you did to Etsuko?" Akimi demanded angrily, getting right into her okaa-san's face.

"I'm sure Okaa-san had nothing to do with it... Etsuko is prone to theatrics." Kazeji stared ahead, trying to distance himself from his own worry for his imouto. _I'm sure she's fine. No one hurt her-She just got stressed after a hissy fit._

The door swung open, revealing a tired and worried looking miko. "Etsuko's body is fine... But her youki is very weak. Her mind and soul have been zapped of their strength by intense emotional trauma... I've given her medication for her fever but that's all I can do. Rest is the only way to tell how things will progress."

"Progress? What do you mean?" Ayame demanded of her.

Shippou eyed the two suspiciously. _What happened between those two? What's happening to Etsuko?_

"It is not unheard of to die of a broken heart." Kagome's voice was low and weak as she said it. "I'll be spending the night with her. I'll see you all in the morning."

Akimi and Kazeji went completely white as they heard the information. Could they have really missed so much in their imouto's life?

Ayame remained quite still for several long moments. "Well... We all need to get some food and get to bed. You three make sure to do your homework and get to bed early." She moved quickly down the stairs, needing some space.

All three remaining children stared at each other before grudgingly complying with their orders.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat to Etsuko's left, caressing her cheek gently as she watched her. "I love you Etsuko... Just like I love Shippou. Please come back to us." She ran her fingers through the little girl's hair soothingly.<p>

A creak alerted the miko to Ayame's entrance, jade and sapphire meeting briefly.

"I'll let you have your time with her," the miko murmured, moving to leave.

"No." Ayame grabbed her wrists and yanked her to her chest. "You will stay." Her voice was stern and demanding as she claimed her lips intensely.

Tears gathered in the miko's eyes as she struggled weakly, guilt heavy on her heart. Finally, tears streaked down her flushed cheeks.

Ayame scented the salty tears and quickly licked and kissed them away. "You will stay with us."

Surprise flashed in the miko's eyes as Ayame let her go, laying where Kagome had minutes earlier. She was torn. Their kiss had harmed the little ookami, but she knew despite this, that the little girl needed them both. After a long moment of silence, the miko lay on the child's other side.

The older ookami female smiled, taking Kagome's hand and cuddling against her daughter.

Slowly, Kagome did the same. Her eyes stared into the ookami woman's with uncertainty and just a bit of fear.

Gentle circles were massaged into Kagome's wrist until both fell fast asleep, their precious one unconscious between them.

Warmth spread through a nearly shattered heart as jade irises cracked open. Surprise was easy to read in the little ookami's features. _They... They're here with me?_ Her okaa-san's arm was around her with her nose buried in her hair. Kagome-sensei's cheek was pressed against her own. It was easy to tell both had been crying.

Peace passed over her face as she fell back into a natural sleep.

* * *

><p>Ginta tip-toed into the bedroom, flushing as he spotted the two women and the child between them. "Kagome... Kagome!" His voice was a low whisper as he reached out to shake the miko only to have his hand batted away by a possessive looking ookami female.<p>

Ayame glared at him for a moment before eying her child and her miko. "What do you need Ginta?" Her tone was soft and gentle as she kissed her daughter's forehead, the miko's cheek and rose from the bed.

"Akimi, Kazeji, and Shippou refuse to go to school until they hear from Kagome's word that Etsuko is alright." His features were apologetic as he looked at her.

"Well, they'll have to accept mine," the ookami female stated, walking briskly from the room to speak with the three children.

A sigh of relief passed through Ginta's lips as he followed.

One hour and three heated arguments later, all three children were off to school. Ayame sighed, cracking her neck as she walked into her study, ready to begin looking through the papers needed to instate Kagome and her son as official members of the House of the Mountains. _This may take awhile,_ she thought as she studied the unkempt and sloppy looking room.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as she woke, feeling almost sleep-drunk. <em>Wow... I haven't slept like that in awhile...<em> Her eyes cracked open, seeing only Etsuko, still burrowed into her stomach much the way Shippou used to sleep.

The little orange haired youkai began to stir, looking up into sapphire eyes with confusion and sleep blurring her vision. "Kagome-sensei...?"

Relief and pure joy overtook the miko's features as she pulled the little girl in close. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Etsuko smiled, happy to be with her sensei.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I never meant to hurt you." The miko stroked her hair soothingly, pulling the little one closer.

Jade irises stared into sapphire orbs as she rested her head on her chest, listening to her heart. "It's okay... I was just worried you being with Okaa-san meant that neither of you loved me anymore... But when I realized you were both here with me, I felt warm... Loved." She closed her eyes. "I'm still tired... Can I take a nap?"

"Of course..." The miko trailed her fingers through her hair comfortingly, waiting until she slipped off into oblivion before going to start her day, albeit much later than usual.

* * *

><p>Ginta arched an eyebrow at Kagome as she entered his office. "So I assume you and Ayame worked things out?"<p>

Twin flames lit up the miko's cheeks at that. "It... Nothing is going on. She's finally moving beyond Kouga and is just clinging to the familiar... Besides, why would she go for me seriously? She spent almost all her life loving Kouga, why a sudden interest in me?"

"Onee-chan... Do you have any idea the kind of power you have?" Ginta's voice was serious.

Confusion clouded her features at that. "What are you talking about, Ginta? I know I still have a strong reputation in the youkai community, but-"

The male got to his feet, stalking towards her and tapping her heart. "Kagome, if you weren't so much like a sister to me,_ I_ would be after you. You have that special something inside of you that lures anyone inclined towards women in for romantic love. And almost no one can help but become somewhat affectionate towards you if they're around long enough. Ayame loved Kouga so much that she didn't see you back then. But now that he's gone, she is able to look at you and really see."

Kagome eyed him in shock. "What are you talking about?"

He merely smiled at her disbelief in her own charms. "You are a treasure Onee-chan. You'll always be sought after. If Ayame does not make you happy then there are still many out there willing to try. Just give Ayame some credit-Her feelings are real."

* * *

><p>Three silent youkai made their way into Kagome's room hurriedly as soon as they got home.<p>

"She'll be fine," the miko told them as soon as they opened the door. "She still needs some rest but her recovery shall be quick."

Collective sighs of relief permeated the air.

"What freaked her out anyway?" Akimi questioned her, doing her best to be polite. Whatever she'd done, her imouto was going to be safe.

Shippou eyed his okaa-san with a bit of caution. _Why does she look so guilty?_

Kazeji arched an eyebrow at her silence. "Did Okaa-san do something?"

A sigh passed through her lips, closing her eyes momentarily before snapping them open. "Etsuko got the mistaken impression that neither I or your okaa-san loved her anymore..." She bit her lip. _This isn't going to go well_. "She thought that because she found I and Ayame in the clearing where we train... Kissing."

Silence settled over them for a long moment before suddenly, a slap rang out into the air.

Kagome clutched her cheek, eying Kazeji in shock. _I would have thought Akimi would do that._

And suddenly Kazeji was on his back, a mass of orange hair on his chest, pounding furiously.

"Don't you EVER lay hands on my okaa-san!" Shippou roared furiously, struggling as Akimi pulled him off of the ookami male.

The adolescent male glared furiously at the miko as he stood. "You dishonor my family. My okaa-san is my otou-san's mate. You dishonor his memory by being with her, and you leave my House open to ridicule due to the scandal of the Lady fraternizing with the nanny. If it were my choice, you'd be dismissed."

Akimi smacked Kazeji. "I'm the eldest and therefore the heir. You will go to your room and stay there, _now_."

Twin looks of shock passed between the miko and the kit. Since when was Akimi in favor of defending them?

Kazeji skulked off, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

Shippou looked up at his okaa-san, waiting for her to speak.

"Arigatou Akimi... Shippou, please go and do your homework, alright?" Her voice was soft as she stared at the ookami girl.

He frowned but did as he was told, leaving the two alone.

Kagome took a step forward, her eyes cautious. "Akimi? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I've made things more difficult for you."

A look of true relief washed over her face. "Do you know how long I've been running from everything?"

Surprise lit the miko's features as she sat down, pulling the girl to sit next to her. "What do you mean Akimi-chan?"

"I always felt like... Everyone wanted me to be _him_. They said I was so much like _him_. I should support my okaa-san because _he_ would have... I hated him. I hated _her_. And I wanted to hate you... But... You came here to help... And now you're going to be like him... Not me. You can stand up with her... And I can be..."

"You? Akimi, I won't be Kouga. I don't even know what's going on between your okaa-san and I... But you can be you. You don't have to be angry if you don't want to be... You can let go." The miko wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Akimi sighed, laying her head against the miko's letting tears streak down her cheeks for the first time in decades.


	7. Chapter 7 Night of New

_A.N. Sorry for the wait! I don't own Inuyasha._

Nerves wracked Ayame's already troubled mind as she dressed for Hatsu no Yoru, her hands shaking._ I haven't been out in the community for so long..._ Her jade eyes zeroed in on her reflection, taking in the simple gray business attire.

"You can't wear that! You look way too uptight."

The ookami female whirled around, surprised by the miko's sudden appearance. "And what do you recommend I wear, oh, Mistress of fashion?" She smiled, her tone light and joking, though slightly displeased that Kagome herself did not appear dressed for the occasion.

Kagome smiled faintly, going to the closet and pulling out a silky jade colored dress, backless and with a halter-style top to it. "I think this would be appropriate-Sleek, modern and appealing. You'll look like a proper hostess, not a business-woman who rather detests having to host parties." Her eyes twinkled a bit with mirth as she approached her, taking the gray jacket off of her.

Color tinged Ayame's cheeks as she looked at the dress. It was beautiful, but it looked like it was too much for her-Not only was it backless, but on the right side there was a slit that went almost to her hip! "You don't think it's too risque? This is supposed to be a somewhat professional environment."

"But this is your grand re-entry into the community. You must look social and presentable, and charming-You need the support of the community with Sesshomaru trying to make a power-play. And he's not expecting you to be anything but stiff, formal, and hopelessly lost in the social world which you have been absent from for so long." As she spoke, the miko had begun to undress her mistress, much the way a servant of times past would, then helping her into her new attire.

Ayame felt almost dizzy as Kagome's hands moved over her body, so carefully. "Tread lightly, Love. My control is only so strong." Her voice was a sigh, but the warning in her eyes speaking the truth.

"You wouldn't harm me Ayame." Her voice was soft and sincere as she turned her around so she faced the mirror.

A gasp passed through her lips as she turned to see herself, her youkai features concealed with a simple spell and her hair falling loosely around her face. She looked human and fragile to her own eyes. "How... How do the others go about looking this way all the time?" She touched the mirror, her claws looking more like human fingernails.

"One gets used to it," Kagome chuckled, steering her to sit down as she brought the silky strands of red hair up into an elaborate bun, securing it with little gold pins that looked like tree branches. She then walked over to her jewelery box, pulling out wrist golden bands with a similar design.

Jade irises merely watched, feeling like a doll as she allowed the miko to put the finishing touches on her appearance. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

"I'm not going-The kids are prepped, and my roll is to take place tomorrow night." Kagome's tone was gentle, but firm. She had no desire whatsoever to go and act normal amongst other pretenders-Especially not those who wished to have her come with them to their side.

Pain rippled through Ayame's chest, her hand clutching for Kagome's. "Please come... Kagome, I don't know how to be truly social with these people anymore-Especially not as Takanaka Natsumi!"

Kagome sighed softly, her sapphire orbs peering down at the ookami. She still didn't trust all the affection, and had hoped awakening her to the community would make her think things through. She didn't want to be a part of this, but she knew she would have to. Her arms wound around her shoulders, letting the red-head rest against her chest as she sat on the sofa. "You are Takanaka Natsumi, widow to Takanaka Kazuma and sister in law to Takanaka Kenji and Takanaka Hiiro. Your children are Takanaka Yuriko-the oldest, your wild one,- Takanaka Kazuma-your dutiful son, named for his father,- and Takanaka Akiko-your baby girl, your sweet one.

"You've been in mourning for some time, but specifics are not important. Since, your brothers-in-law have handled Takanaka Industries for you. But now you are ready to take hold of life once more. You are a new woman, and you will reclaim all of the former glory with grace. This is not only for you, but for your beautiful children."

The green-eyed beauty turned to look at her miko, surprise and relief in her eyes. It seemed odd, knowing that that was supposedly her... Yet it felt easier now. "You will come with me? Teach me how to rise above it all, the way you do?" Her hand rested against Kagome's cheek.

"Yes... I will go. But you must learn for yourself," the miko told her, moving to go change.

Ayame suddenly turned, pinning her in place. Her posture was no longer of the dainty Lady in need of comfort, but one of a ravenous wolf, looking down at delectable prey. "You _will_ stay at my side." And her lips claimed the miko's harshly.

Low groans escaped the woman's lips, her body consenting without her permission.

Little nips to her miko's lips were given as the ookami pulled away. She knew now wasn't the time. "Now I get to help you dress!"

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed for what seemed the millionth time as she migrated through the crowded ballroom. Every youkai present seemed to be pressing her, some she knew, some she did not, all using modern identities. And all just <em>had<em> to ask her to dance, their eyes glued to her bare shoulders and neck like the predators she knew they were.

"You'll have to forgive them, Dear. Your presence has created quite a stir," a portly human male stated, his face kind and his graying brown hair thinning. "Pardon, but I caught your thoughts just now-They don't mean any harm, as I'm sure you know."

She couldn't help but kick up an eyebrow at him as she allowed herself to fall into step beside him. "And, who may I ask, are you?" Her eyes trailed over him in curiosity, his features and accent betraying his status as a foreigner.

"Ah, my apologies. I was carried away once I saw you-My name is James William." He smiled, remembering to put his last name first, as always.

"James-san... Or would you prefer "Mr." James?"

"Either way is fine-I've lived here twenty-eight years." His brown eyes were sincere as he appraised her, curiosity glowing from within him. "I actually came here as part of a study, years ago-My host was intrigued by my power and wished to acquaint himself with the mortal world."

"And who is your host, Mr. James? Surely he must be important to drag you away from home," the miko replied, curiosity in her sapphire orbs.

His delicately lined face was polite as ever, his eyes twinkling. "I believe you knew him as 'Hakudoshi', though in this time his name is Morimoto Reiji." He nodded in the direction of a fair haired young man who was speaking heatedly with a woman recognizable even through illusion as Kagura.

A look of shock passed over her features momentarily. "I was not expecting him to survive... With the others around, I mean."

William beamed brilliantly, not at all surprised with her reaction. "Ah, he is quite powerful-Tomorrow you will see for yourself of course. But then, you already know, do you not?" He looked at her in curiosity, the way a scientist might look at an unknown chemical.

Before she could reply, she caught the gaze of Ayame, not far away, chatting amicably with a rather large gentleman that Kagome couldn't see clearly. "My apologies, but I believe I must be going."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Takanaka Kazuma, my star pupil," Kagura announced rather dramatically as she approached the ookami male. "How are you holding up?"<p>

"Fine, Suzugawa-sama, fine." Kazeji's tone was distant as he watched his okaa-san and his sensei, with an odd mixture of anger and guilt.

Blood red irises peered in the direction of his gaze. "I see... Only fitting, I suppose."

"How is it fitting?" The ookami struggled to keep his voice low. "She leaves the House open to ridicule-The Lady of the House of the Mountains fraternizing with _the nanny_? It could cause a scandal within the community. We could lose our place."

"Don't you mean that you fear your otou-san's memory might fade?" A note of challenge entered the wind user's voice. "Kagome has better standing in this community than even Sesshomaru. Her connections run deeper, her admirers more plentiful. And with Sesshomaru playing his little game, her reputation can only boost your House's.

"Besides, Kagome doesn't want to replace Kouga-Hell, I doubt she even _wants_ the position your okaa-san is giving her. But she will take it, in time. And she will honor old and new more splendidly than any other. Think on it Kazeji," she finished in a whisper, moving onto another guest.

Kazeji's jade eyes, so much like his okaa-san's, fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Well past two o'clock in the morning, the gathering ended in a flurry of youkai and skilled human movement.<p>

Ayame gazed upon her miko, admiring her for what must have been the thousandth time in the last hour. "You _must_ let me dress you more often."

Kagome flushed, shifting foot to foot. "I'd rather not... It's too much for me..."

The ookami Lady frowned at her choice of words, gazing at the smooth creamy skin of her shoulders and neck and the bare hint of cleavage. The dress clung at the bodice but flared nicely at her hips, trailing down to her ankles, the color of her eyes. "What is wrong with it? You look gorgeous."

"I don't... I don't like the attention." The miko shrugged, now almost the color of a tomato. She truly hadn't-Too many people looking at her.

Soft laughter echoed in the abandoned hall, strong arms wrapping around her miko's waist. "Such modesty... Seems strange coming from the little mortal who traipsed around sengoku jidai, wearing only her school uniform, revealing those beautiful legs to the world for over three years."

"I was stupid," Kagome stated, shaking her head at the memory.

Quick fangs bit into the flesh of the miko's shoulder, stern reprimand in the action. "Do not insult yourself, Kagome." Her tone was scolding.

Ignoring the nip, Kagome sighed. "It's just... Things were different then. I was different. I was young and far too naive... But at least you did well tonight!" Her tone changed rapidly as she smiled at the ookami, untangling herself from her embrace.

"Only because of you..." The ookami looked at her tenderly, wishing-not for the first time-that her miko would simply smile and accept her words instead of blushing and shrugging it off. "Sleep with me tonight."

A look of pure shock came over the miko's face. "W-what?"

Light chuckled fell from her lips. "In my arms. I want to feel you near me... I don't want you to be away from me for any length of time." Her tone was sincere as she stroked her cheek.

"Ayame..." Her sapphire eyes were filled with confusion. _It can't be real... Ginta can't be right... But why does she keep looking at me that way?_ "Alright... Just for tonight."

Affection entered twin pools of jade at her response, a sound at the back of her throat letting the miko know what she thought of the last part. "Come." She picked her up, bringing her to her private wing of the house.

Akimi watched from her position on the top of the stairs, her electric blue eyes twinkling just a bit.

"So, does this mean we have two okaa-sans?" Etsuko yawned, leaning against her older sibling's leg.

Gentle arms wrapped around the little girl, scooping her up to bring her to bed. "No... Okaa-san is Okaa-san and Kagome is Kagome... The only change is how they look upon each other."

The little one nodded, her eyelids closing as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Night of Old

_A.N. Sorry about the wait-Hopefully the length makes up for it. Read, enjoy, and please comment! I don't own Inuyasha._

Ayame gazed down at her sleeping miko, pure love and desire in her eyes. "When you are mine... I will cherish you like no other." Her tone was soft and secretive, the moonlight streaming in on her little miko made her seem so much more fragile and angelic. Smiling, the ookami rested her hand right over Kagome's womb, thinking about her female, pregnant with their child.

X~X~X~X

Slowly, the miko opened her eyes, the room still dark as she became aware of Ayame nuzzling her cheek. "I have to get up now. The children need to train, and preparations must be made."

"Kagome... Do you want more children?" Her voice was calm, her claws trailing along her body.

Sapphire eyes went wide, this conversation seeming far too much in the early morning hours. "Ayame... This isn't the sort of thing to discuss now. Besides, I would think that a relationship such as you want would make you wary of such things-The desire for a child of my own flesh and blood." With that said, she moved to leave.

"No." Ayame yanked Kagome back down, caressing her face. "You never learned about my tribe, Kagome. You knew Kouga's tribe, and general ookami information, but no specifics... The thing that made my tribe so powerful in it's glory days... We can reproduce with any gender. Any species. You could have children with me Kagome... I want you to have children with me." She kissed her, fangs knicking her lips possessively.

The miko was too shocked to respond in any form, her eyes wide as she felt Ayame's hand on her inner thigh. What did she want? She didn't know... "Ayame..."

Possessive lips trailed over the miko's throat, biting gently. "Tell me... Tell me what you want." Her tone was sensual, husky as she yanked Kagome's sleep shirt open, the buttons tearing right off. Her claws made quick work of the bra as well, lips coming down to take a single rosey nipple into her mouth.

Low moans escaped her throat, the miko nearly crying with confusion and desire as she felt the pleasure beginning to build within her. _I... What do I want? Do I want this? Do I want to put myself in a position to be hurt again?_ Her eyes were half-lidded as she gazed out the window, looking at the deep blue sky, that had only a bare glimmer of sunlight on the distance.

"Kagome..." The ookami gazed up at her lover, her claws scraping down her sides.

Pleasure clouded her logic, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. _No..._ She shoved her away, curling up in the corner of the bed. "No... No, no... I can't."

Ayame pulled back, looking as if she'd been struck. "Kagome..."

A look of determination came over the miko, her composure coming back to her within moments. "I have duties to perform Ayame. I will be in to help you prepare for Chuuko no Yoru an hour before the ceremony begins."

Heartbroken jade eyes stared at the miko as she slipped on a robe and left her alone once more.

X~X~X~X

"Morning Okaa-san."

"Morning Shippou-chan... Are the others awake?" The miko stared at her son, shaking her hair out as she got ready for their morning session.

Concern glowed from within the kit's vivid blue-green eyes. "Okaa-san... Ayame isn't going to back down. Whatever is happening between you two, if you don't want it to proceed, we'll need to leave... And if that's going to be your chosen course of action, I'd alert the others quickly. Especially Kazeji, who is going to demand you spar with him today."

Slight sadness took hold of the miko, feeling for the first time, the true impact of it all-What would happen if she rejected the ookami? Would she and Shippou still be welcome in this community? Or would they be rejected? And what about the kids? _Damn it..._

X~X~X~X

"Why do you _insist_ on doing this? Kazeji, you are acting like an imbecile." Akimi sighed, twirling her boyishly short orange-red hair. She'd cut all the blonde out, leaving it only two inches long and slightly curly. It suited her.

"No Akimi, if he wants to spar me, then I will comply. He needs to learn sometime." The miko sighed, leading the boy away from his sisters.

Silence fell between the two, neither sure what should be said. Finally, they simply began, Kazeji making the first move, his claws coming down to slash her. Kagome simply side stepped, slamming her palm into his chest, a jolt of purification with it. The boy rolled away, coming back full force... Movement seemed to blend together, the two warriors exchanging blows as naturally as they would breathe air.

And just as it began, the two simply stopped.

Kazeji panted, looking at the unaffected miko. _She's far too powerful... This is why... This is why they all respect her. This is why everyone is so willing to forget Otou-san._ "Why... Why can't you back down? Why can't you just... Stay away from her?"

Kagome sighed, grateful that the others had gone back in. "Kazeji, I'm not the one who is pursuing this... And I may need to cut ties completely." She looked away, truly saddened by the situation.

"What?" Suddenly he felt his heart clench. As much as he didn't want her with his okaa-san, the idea of her not being in his life was nearly unbearable... "You can't go."

"I don't want to. But Ayame doesn't seem to be backing down... And I can't take the risk." Her tone was soft and sad as she thought of abandoning them. "I must do what is best Kazeji, no matter how it hurts me."

Resolve hardened the boy's features, his claws shooting out to wrap around her wrist. "You can't go. Kagome, without you, Etsuko wouldn't have had a chance. Akimi would still be a mess. Okaa-san would never have come down... And I would have never really... Understood things. I don't like you being with my okaa-san. But... I want you to stay."

X~X~X~X

"I was expecting this." Ginta's tone was simple, not rude, his eyes watching the little miko as she sat across from him.

The miko rested her forehead against the cool desk, groaning softly. "Ginta... I can't deal with this-Ayame is seriously trying for me and... I can't afford this right now." She sighed, sitting up.

"Kagome... I told you she was serious. Besides, why can't you "afford this"? You're young, attractive, powerful. You've never been one to run from your own heart Kagome, why start now?" His tone was quiet and logical, his eyes sympathetic.

"But... I'm... I can't, Ginta, I can't." Kagome got up, beginning to pace the floor, eyes down. "She wants to _mate_ with me... Give me children... Is that even possible?"

Paling, the ookami looked away. "Well... It is possible. But, not highly regarded... Ayame's tribe was older than any other. They almost died out several times. So, when all the males kept dying, the females went to a powerful mystic... And, with a bit of bargaining they were given the power to procreate through the spiritual rather than just physical... She _could_ give you children, but none of her kind have done such a thing in a long time."

"Ginta... What should I do?" Kagome looked at her long time friend, hoping he somehow had the answers.

"I don't know. Only you can answer that Nee-chan. It's your heart."

X~X~X~X

Ayame sat up as Kagome walked in, her eyes hopeful. "Kagome?" She stood up, hesitation in her eyes as she came forward, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Please talk to me..."

Slowly, the miko pulled Ayame's hands off her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "I'll always be your friend... But, I can't do this. My notice of resignation will be on your desk within the week. You can get ready for this night yourself. I will see you at the ceremony."

As the miko exited, a look of determination took hold. _Well then... I'll make sure after you resign, you become mine._

X~X~X~X

"Welcome, all my friends! This is the night... The night when we honor who what we are!" Ayame began, her jade eyes sparkling as she looked out at the crowd. This was something she could handle-The old world. "To start off the night, the miko Higurashi Kagome will be presenting us with entertainment." With that said, she stepped back.

A sigh passed through the miko's lips, her sapphire eyes gazing out at the no longer disguised crowd. "Once upon a time..." Pain shot through her chest, her memories stirring painfully. "Once, there was a miko."

Gasps ran through the room as the miko gestured and spoke, the images actually taking form using her pure reiki.

"This miko was powerful. The most powerful to have ever lived... Midoriko. And everyone respected her for it-Even the most powerful taiyoukai alive." As she spoke, the images continued to ripple, revealing the form of none other than Inutaisho. "The great taiyoukai fell for the miko, his heart swayed by her simple power, beauty, and wit."

Cold golden orbs stared at the miko, both intrigued and vaguely satisfied.

Jade irises glared at the inu. _Stay back Sesshomaru._

The image changed, showing both of the powerful figures eye to eye, staring lovingly. "But this was not to be. Another inu, Haruko, was coveting Midoriko. She longed to call her her own. So she hired three youkai to kill Inutaisho.

"But, this was also not meant to be. Haruko's father had long wanted Haruko and Inutaisho together. So, in order to turn the tides in his favor, he turned the assassins to his side with a bit of monetary influence. Instead of hunting down Inutaisho, they cornered Midoriko."

Awe swept over the crowd as the images continued to change, bending and becoming more and more real.

"Midoriko fought valiantly, her power soaring to its greatest heights yet. But the three wore her down. They came together, going for their final strike-And Midoriko sucked their souls and her own into one sphere; The Shikon no Tama.

"Inutaisho was nearly broken, but so was Haruko. They struck down her otou-san, together in their quest for vengeance... And came together as one. The two still grieved terribly, but all the blood lust had inspired a passion... And the result stands right over there."

Chuckles broke out in the room at that, still watching the images.

"But Haruko and Inutaisho, at the core, despised each other. Haruko despised Inutaisho for his time with Midoriko, and Inutaisho despised Haruko for her otou-san's hand in his love's death. They separated, their child being sent back and forth between them. Their son grew powerful, but cold, despising humans for what he saw as interference in youkai matters."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her, wanting to silence her. He did not appreciate being spoken about as if he was not present.

"Time passed. Inutaisho found love again, with a beautiful human heiress by the name of Izayoi. She herself, was a powerful psychic. The village of taijya, the late Midoriko's village, had even attempted to give the Shikon no Tama to her. But Izayoi declined, knowing she could not keep it pure. But she told them that a guardian would emerge in time.

"But the love between Izayoi and Inutaisho was different than anything either had experienced... It was simply destiny, according to some." Here, the miko paused, manipulating the images further to reveal all.

Complete silence was all that registered, all enraptured by the sound of her voice and the images of the long ago time.

"Yet, despite the beauty of their union, many failed to see it. One ookami, Kouga a young male who could have not known better, informed Sesshomaru of his otou-san's new love affair with the human. Sesshomaru informed Izayoi's betrothed of this indiscretion on her part.

"The man was enraged. But he held his tongue. He knew of his love's pregnancy and planned to kill her at the prime moment of her vulnerability... The ultimate revenge.

"Meanwhile, things were stirring in the Western lands. A dragon youkai, Ryuukotusei, was moving against the great inu taiyoukai. He was attempting to take the West for himself, killing and maiming all in his way. Including many of the taijya.

"Inutaisho knew that he had to take down the dragon, but had hoped to stay close to his beloved. However, the attack of his once love's village, and the impending threat to his new mate and pup finally pushed him into action. He fought Ryuukotusei, a long and hard battle which left him tired and weak, but victorious. Or at least for the moment.

"Izayoi had already gone into birth, her former betrothed's plan setting in motion. She sent out a pulse, a cry for her mate the moment she realized what the man planned. Unfortunately, she was not able to prevent her own death."

Many in the crowd were holding their breath, seeing the Lady slain bringing tears to several eyes.

"After a truly important final word to his son, Inutaisho charged in, enraged by the human's actions against his mate and child. He knew he was fighting his last battle, but he did not care. He simply wanted to save the ones he swore to protect. He told Izayoi to name their son Inuyasha and to run... His weakened state had allowed the mortal man whom had harmed his family to become an equal. And as they fought, the palace came down around them, killing both.

"Many mourned the death of Inutaisho, even the old guard of the taijya, who still remembered the legend of the inu's love for their late Midoriko. They struck out against the ookami out crier, leaving the boy quite hungry for human blood.

"But, as always, time passed. Izayoi passed, dying at the hands of vengeful ookami who saw her as the source of the attack on their little ookami prince. Inuyasha was left to care for himself, still a child in many ways. He blamed his inability to protect his okaa-san on his status as a hanyou, and spent much of his life searching for a way to become a full youkai.

"At the same time, the taijya had grown weary of their duty to protect the Shikon. They sought out a young miko to become it's guardian. The miko, Kikyou, accepted the duty with a heavy heart. She knew that her life would be terribly lonely." Sapphire eyes stared into the crowd, watching her young ookami children and her kit.

Ayame stirred somewhat uncomfortably, clearly finding that watching the images unfold was quite disconcerting.

"Inuyasha heard rumors of the Shikon, and promptly began his journey to attain the power. He clashed with Kikyou several times, and soon became quite fond of her. Slowly, the two fell in love. The two even planned on wishing Inuyasha human to make it disappear.

"But, once more, this was not meant to be. Onigumo, a thief that Kikyou and her younger sibling Kaede had been tending to, fell in love with Kikyou. Once he realized he could not have her, he offered his body up to youkai and became a hanyou. He tricked Inuyasha and Kikyou into betraying one another, killing Kikyou and having his fellow hanyou sealed to the goshinboku.

"Kikyou's final command was to have the tama burned with her body. And thus it disappeared... For a time."

Collective gasps swept through the crowd as the images shifted, expanding until all were present, _within_ the images. They all stood before Kagome as she fell down the well for the first time, gazed into Shippou's eyes as he tried to avenge his otou-san, saw first hand Kikyou's second revival... Through to the very end, when Kagome was forced back to her time. Silence echoed in the room until finally, applause and cheers broke out.

Kagome smiled wanly, bowing to them as she faced an onslaught of questions.

X~X~X~X

"Kagome-sensei?"

The miko turned to face her eldest pupil, arching an eyebrow at her. "Yes Akimi?" Her expression and stance were tired and worn from her experience tonight.

Akimi walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her. "Please stay."


	9. Chapter 9 Gone

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha._

"Kit."

Startled by the voice, the rusty haired child glanced over his shoulder at the female ookami with caution. "Lady Ayame..." He nodded at her slowly as he edged towards an exit.

Low growls rumbled in her throat, the sound of an alpha reigning in a subordinate permeating the air. She knew he had been a part of Inuyasha's group far too long to not recognize it. _"You _will _help me with Kagome."_

Eyes narrowing at her, the kitsune answered with a low growl of his own. _"My loyalty is first to my okaa-san."_

The two traded in growls and yips, low snarls and sharp barks. It was an old way of communication, one that only youkai of certain breeds could understand.

x~x~x~x

Nuzzling the miko's throat, Akimi let out a keen little whine. "Please don't..." She was trying to prevent the blue eyed beauty from turning in her letter of resignation, trying to appeal to her as an alpha. While her mother was the Head of the family, Kagome had become a center of power as well.

Surprised by the behavior of the normally fiercely independent girl, Kagome frowned. "Akimi-chan, we've talked about this-You know I can't stay. I love you and your siblings very much, but I can not keep fending off the advances of your okaa-san."

"Then don't, Kagome-sensei! You two obviously have a thing for each other. Just go with it, and stay here!" Her electric blue eyes shined with intensity as she regarded the other female.

"Please, Kagome-sensei, don't leave us." Etsuko's voice was soft as she clung to the woman's leg, nuzzling into her calf.

Giving Akimi a look that clearly said she thought she was playing dirty now, the miko sighed. "I have to, Etsuko-chan." She knelt, looking into her little jade eyes as she played with her hair. "I will always be here for you. Just not in this house." She kissed her forehead softly and stood to leave.

x~x~x~x

After at least an hour of argument, Shippou and Ayame finally came to a stand-still.

"Hm, you are a good son, Kit." The ookami was vaguely surprised that the kitsune had stood up to her for so long. He was young, but had also not had to defend himself much since the miko took him in. It was impressive for him to stand against the alpha of his current home.

"Okaa-san is important to me. I will not allow you to bully her." He sat down in front of her then. "If you want to court her, you must do so with honor." Twin pools of aquamarine stared down, thoughtful. "What is it that attracts you to her? Why do you keep trying for her? She has expressed a lack of interest in you as a mate. Would it not be easier for you to let go of her at this point?"

"I... I _need_ her." Her voice was a keen little whine, one filled with longing. She let out a slow sigh, looking at the kit who was so much older than his appearance. "I need her, Kit. The second I saw her again, I knew I needed her. Just as Kouga did-I'm not a foolish woman, my mate loved me, but I was his second choice. When I knew Kagome in the past, I was too bitter about that to truly see her. But when I really gazed at her once more... She draws me. I want her, I need her. No one can really resist that pull. And I don't plan on trying."

"Of course you don't..." Rubbing his temples, the younger male shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder if Okaa-san was a kitsune in another life and this is some sort of cosmic karma."

Chuckling a bit at the comment, Ayame shook her head. "If anything, she would have been an ookami. We are the most desirable _mates_ after all." Her tone was gentle, teasing. Though there was a grain of truth. Ookami mated for life... Kitsunes were known to be a little more amorous.

Sticking his tongue out in a way that revealed his true years, the kit snorted. "_Please_..."

Soft knocking sounded, cutting through the little exchange. Panic flashed in the woman's eyes as she sensed the miko, knowing her intention. She couldn't accept the letter of resignation. She needed more time.

With a groan, the kit grabbed his Lady and disappeared with the use of an illusion. Despite his loyalty to his okaa-san, he understood that the two women still had things they needed to truly talk about.

The door slid open, suspicious blue eyes darting about the empty room. "I could have sworn..." She shook her head with a sigh, setting the letter down on the cluttered desk before retreating.

x~x~x~x

Late into the night, an orange haired kit scurried into his okaa-san's room, finding her staring out the window as she sat on the sill, her eyes looking tortured. "Okaa-san...?" He sighed, hopping into her lap and gazing up at her. "Okaa-san, I know you're scared. But running away is certainly not the way to go about things."

Still looking out at the stars, the miko toyed with his hair. "Shippou-chan, I just can't deal with this... I'm not... I'm not looking for a relationship." Finally tearing her gaze away from the night sky, she met her son's eyes. "Why so intrigued by my love-life? Or lack thereof?"

"Okaa-san, why wouldn't I be? You're my family. I look at Ayame and see someone who wants to make you happy. Someone who cares deeply for you. What's so bad about that?" the orange haired boy quipped, his eyes calculating.

"You just don't understand, Shippou-chan." She closed her eyes, a vague pain in her expression. "Ayame-chan is not in love with me. And I'm not in love with Ayame-chan." Her eyes snapped open, meeting her son's gaze. "Ayame has just woken up from a deep sleep. Her pain kept her out of reality for over fifty years. She is looking at the world again through new eyes. And it's scary for her. So she sees me.

"It would be easy for me to fall into the same pattern. It's a welcome thing to be a part of youkai society once more. To feel the stirrings of pack. But life isn't about finding people who take your pain or give you what you want. It's about learning to stand on your own two feet and then, when the time is right, having someone to stand beside you." Softness entered the miko's features as she stroked her kit's rust colored hair.

Looking at his mother with slight adoration, the boy crawled into her lap. "Okaa-san, let's just go. We'll find somewhere. Anywhere. Let's just go."

x~x~x~x

_To my little Etsuko,_

_I'm so sorry to leave you behind, but I know what I am doing is ultimately for the best. I've signed you up for some activities that may help you. Dancing, arts and crafts, martial arts, and a few others. Pick what makes _you _feel good. Remember that you are important._

_Aishiteru. One day, I'll be back._

_Kagome_  
><em>x~x~x~x<em>

_Kazeji,_

_You are growing into a strong man. Your otou-san would be very proud of you. But sometimes, it's important to have fun and be a kid. Never let anyone tell you who you are._

_You're too old for me to throw you into some activity to see if you like any of them. However, I think you should continue with your studies and training and maybe go out now and again. There are plenty of great kids at your school, and if you ever care to venture from your world, my otouto Souta would be happy to have you come over. He loves soccer and video games. Maybe you could give soccer a chance?_

_Aishiteru._

_Kagome_  
><em>x~x~x~x<em>

_Akimi-chan,_

_Some of the changes you've made since I've been here have been the most drastic. From your attitude to your wardrobe, I see a different young lady before me, everytime I look at you. You are beautiful. Just as you are._

_You are strong willed and independent. There's not a doubt in my mind that you can do anything you put your mind to. Don't let yourself be dragged down by those who don't know or understand you._

_This is only for you to know. I will be back in one year. When I get back, I know things may have changed drastically. But I'll give you a chance then to do what you want. It's not fair to leave you behind in a lot of ways, because I know you were just beginning to spread your wings. Just hold on tight._

_I'll be back. Aishiteru._

_Kagome_

_x~x~x~x_

_To the Lady of the House of the Mountain,_

_It is with deep regret that I resign my position in the House. While my time within the House has been pleasant, personal feelings dictate that I leave. I have left a list of things the children need and want._  
><em>Be at peace, Lady.<em>

_Kagome_

x~x~x~x

Shock permeated the household as the ookami gathered in the living room. They looked at one another in shock and disbelief. She was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Mine

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha. Last chapter guys! Thanks for sticking with me!_

Akimi swallowed thickly, electric blue eyes landing on the calendar. _One year... Will she be back today?_ The idea made her heartbeat quicken, anticipation lacing her aura. Tensing, she realized she was being watched.

"What is it you wait for, Akimi?" Ginta inquired quietly as he observed the young woman in her study. She had been remarkably responsible since the miko's departure, as if she was proving herself, preparing for something. He glanced to the calendar thoughtfully, noting the date.

Gesturing for him to come in and shut the door, she sighed. "I'm waiting for Kagome-sensei." At his sad look, she frowned. "No, she's coming back. In my letter... My letter was different. She said she'd be back, in a year. It's a year today, Ginta." She smiled a little at her late father's advisor. "Just, don't say anything. I don't want anyone disappointed." In case she came the next day. _She'll come though..._

Eyes widening, the ookami was shocked. He had tried several times to reach out to her, yet not found a trace. Kagome was indeed a woman that had her resources. "I will keep this to myself."

x~x~x

"We went everywhere, Obaa-san! First, we went to China with Jinenji and from there, we went across to Europe and we visited foreign embassies for youkai and saw old friends-We even went to America." The kit was proud as he told his surrogate grandmother of the adventures they'd had in the last year.

"That's so cool!" Souta chimed. "How come Kags always goes on all the adventures?" He stuck his tongue out at his sibling childishly, the action looking particularly silly as he was now as tall as she was.

"It is amazing." Smiling at her grandson and son, the Higurashi matriarch ushered them out of the kitchen. "You should show your uncle pictures."

Taking the hint, Shippou lead Souta from the room so that the two women could talk.

Kagome sighed as she felt her mother's disapproving look. "I know, Kaa-san. I know. I am not setting a good example by running. But I honestly felt it was the best course of action. For everyone involved." She peered at her, blue eyes shining with a need for her to understand.

"They called here, looking for you. Did you really get involved with a woman?" There was not anything disapproving in her eyes about that, just confusion. "Kagome, are you... Are you a lesbian? I mean, I thought you and Inuyasha..." She flushed, not sure how to go about saying she had thought her daughter had been engaging in a sexual relationship with the hanyou.

"I loved Inuyasha, dearly. I really did. Yet, I do have feelings for Ayame too. I'm not sure what that makes me, really. I guess I'm bisexual." It was odd, yet the realization made sense. To her human self, it was strange, taboo. But to the part of her that had been a fighter, that was an immortal with the lifespan of a youkai, it was easily acceptable. Demons were often far more fluid in that regard, from what she'd seen in her travels.

"You're my daughter and I love you no matter what, Kagome-chan." Kissing her forehead, the older female smiled. "So, will you go back? Will you stop running?" She accepted her daughter regardless, but she knew that she did not necessarily belong in the human world anymore. If she ran from the community that embraced and identified with her... Well, as a mother, she was very worried.

Smiling, the miko hugged her mother tightly. "Of course I'm going back. Here now, aren't I? You didn't raise me to run away." Kissing her cheek, she pulled back. "Watch Shippou for me?" She wanted to clear the air before bringing him in.

"Be happy to."

x~x~x

By the time the taxi arrived in front of the Takanaka household, her scent and aura had brought down the eldest child. Of course she would be first. She was the only one who knew she was coming.

Not waiting, the ookami female darted forward and lifted her sensei off her feet, hugging her tight. "We've missed you, Kagome-sensei." She released her as she sensed her siblings.

It was Etsuko barreling into her stomach next and she hoisted the little girl onto her hip. "Hello." She stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth as she felt wet tears hit her neck. Guilt flooded her, but she already saw the changes. These were tears of happiness. And the child who clung to her was not desperate, but joyful. Her blue eyes skimmed over to Kazeji next.

More sure of himself than the year prior, the male stepped forward. He seemed to be a little torn. As if he was ready to decide, he stepped in and hugged her next, resting his nose against her shoulder. He was welcoming her back to the pack. "You were sorely missed."

Next to appear, Ginta smiled at his longtime friend. "You've returned to us." While it was a statement, there was a definite question in his eyes. _Have you returned for _all _of us?_

Setting Etsuko down on her own feet again, she straightened and hugged the male. "I've missed you all." She glanced about, curious where his brother and the Lady were.

"Hakaku and Lady Ayame are attending business meetings. Please, stay for dinner. They'll be back by then." The man gave her a meaningful look.

"I'll definitely stay. Now come on-Catch me up!" She walked with the children towards the house, feeling a bit like she was coming home.

x~x~x

"Are you serious?" Shifting nervously, the male held his cell phone to his ear, watching to make sure his Lady wasn't listening in. Youkai hearing easily detected phone calls, after all.

"_She's sparring with the kids right now. I got her to agree to stay for dinner. I think you should prep Lady Ayame."_ Ginta's voice was quiet, keeping it low himself.

"Well, what does she want? Is she trying to come back and work? Or is it... Do you think she's ready to get serious?" Hakaku questioned, nervous about what all this meant for his Lady. Anything could happen with the miko back. If she was here to stay, things could be very good. If not, Lady Ayame could regress-He'd rather her stay gone than dance in and out of their lives.

"_Seriously doubting she came back for the job. Look, just get her prepped for dinner, and we'll let them talk it out, okay?"_

_Click._

Sighing, the ookami eyed his Lady, fielding questions and acting the part of Takanaka Natsumi. He was more than a little worried about what to say. Letting her conclude the meeting, he walked in close. "Natsumi-san, a word?"

Surprised, the orange haired woman nodded and followed her advisor into the private offices. "What is it?" She could tell by the tension in his shoulders that he was not really certain how to go about beginning. "Are the children alright?"

"Yes. They're fine." That was one thing Hakaku was certain of. While he didn't agree with the methods, Kagome had insured those children grew, even in her absence. "I took a call from Ginta. There's nothing wrong, but I need you to sit a minute." When she complied, he gave her a gentle look. "My Lady... Kagome-neechan has returned. She is at the house now, with the children." He rested his hands on her shoulders when she stood. "She'll be there when we go home for dinner."

A wave of emotions hit her as she slumped back into her seat. Part of her was thrilled, wanted to return to her home immediately and talk to her. Another part of her was very anxious, completely at a loss for what to do. The year had given her a lot of time to think things through and she realized she had been rushing things. _This time, I'll get it right... I have to._

x~x~x

Standing outside, the miko was not surprised when she was joined by an unwelcome guest. "You here to stir up trouble?" She had run into him once or twice in the last year and she was uncertain if he was ready to take no for an answer,

Stoic as ever, the inu taiyoukai frowned. "Miko, I am not accustomed to being refused." However, her message was clear. She had avoided him, rejected him and upon returning, came to this household. "Do you desire to be the mate of the ookami?"

Sighing, she turned to look at her old ally. "I want to be left to decide things on my own. I want to be allowed to fall in love at my own pace, my own time. Sesshomaru, we're too different and you're a pushy ass. But once upon a time, we helped each other. So... Friends."

"Hn." Inclining his head, he disappeared.

"So, at least I know some of my competition is gone," a female voice commented. Coming to stand next to the miko, the Lady of the house looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

Color tinted her cheeks at the realization that the other female had been listening in. "Ayame..." Swallowing, she turned to look at her, her manner both repentant and hopeful. "Listen, I needed to go. Everything was-"

Cutting her off with a finger to her lips, the youkai woman rested her forehead against hers, jade irises locked on sapphire. "I know." She pulled back and sighed softly. "You were right. I was using you. I was grief stricken and I refused to deal with it. Then you came along. Beautiful, powerful, perfect Kagome. You naturally attract youkai. It's just you. I don't know what it is, but it's there. I latched onto you. I wanted something to make the hurt go away, and there you were.

"I recognize that. But I also know that I do have some real feelings. You care about me, you care about my kids... You care about everybody and it's a quality that I admire. You're also smart and sweet and just... I can see why Kouga loved you. Wolves, we're quick and we choose our mates for life. I want you to choose me. So let's go human. Be slow, be steady, go on dates... Let me court you." As she finished, she squeezed her hand.

For a moment, she was silent. Finally, she squeezed back and kissed her cheek. She belonged in this world, yet the youkai was willing to slow and move to the pace she would be more comfortable with. "Well, lets have dinner then. And tomorrow, maybe we'll go out?"

Happiness warmed the Lady's heart. _Slow and steady... Until you're mine._


End file.
